For the First Time
by NikolineObsession
Summary: AH/AU. Caroline is currently residing in New Orleans whilst she attends college however meeting and falling for Klaus Mikaelson was never in her plan.


**AN: I can't believe The Originals got picked up. I'm happy for the cast but I will not be watching it. At this point I'm still unsure on whether or not I will be continuing to watch TVD. As a Klaroline shipper I'm feeling used right now. All the time we spent winning polls, getting Worldwide Trends on Twitter and yet Julie Plec and the rest of the writers don't ****_care._**** I just can't right now.**

**Anyway this will be sweet and fluffy fanfic where everyone is human.**

**Disclaimer: I don't owe The Vampire Diaries (though If I did I'd have Klaroline married and they would be King and Queen.)**

* * *

_In the midst of a cold, dark alleyway stood Caroline Forbes, cowering against the wall, panting heavily after she had ran helplessly for her life. It wasn't fast enough for the person no __**monster**__ chasing her. She could hear his footsteps approaching her and she sucked in a breath before releasing. She needed to control her fear and face him at least that way if she died then she would die with her pride and not as a weak little girl._

_She took a few seconds to try and relax her pounding heartbeat that she was certain they could hear. She stood up off the wall and changed her facial expression to one that was cold and hardened, hoping that her fear didn't show through the cracks. Her heart still seemed to be pounding as the footsteps grew louder and closer to where she was hiding. Her lungs tightened as the footsteps came to a halt in front of her._

_"Sweet Caroline, I told you not to run from me." The deep voice said angrily. "It doesn't matter how many times you try to run, escape from me, we all know that you will never escape me. You're __**mine**__." The man stepped closer to Caroline and she stepped back until she couldn't anymore, the wall being in her way. She swallowed and watched as the man followed her; an evil smirk on his lips. When he finally reached her he lifted up one of his gloved hands and gripped hold of her chin, yanking her towards him, hearing her bones pop, protesting against the harsh move._

_Caroline struggled to get out of the man's grasp but he was much stronger than her and he caught every move she made to break away from him. After a few minutes of fighting she fell back against him, a sob leaving her lips against her own will._

_It was useless trying to fight him._

_He __**owed**__ her and she __**hated **__it._

* * *

Caroline woke up, gasping for air, tears streaming uncontrollably down her cheeks. She searched frantically around her college dorm. It was empty, not even her roommate was here. Her hand was pressed against her pounding heart as the realization hit her. It had been a nightmare (it couldn't really be called a dream considering the events) yet it had seemed so real. She looked at the clock on the wall and blinked in shock a few times. It wasn't even 8pm yet.

She allowed her heart some time to regain it's normal beating rate before she swung her legs out of her bed. She stood up on shaky legs, not quite over her the nightmare.

She reached the bathroom and stood in front of the mirror, frowning at her appearance. Her normally shining blonde hair seemed dim and greasy due to the sweat her nightmare had caused. Her skin was sweaty and disgusting. The sweat had caused her pajama top to stick to the skin of her back.

Clearing herself of her clothes, she decided a shower was in order otherwise she would feel disgusting when she met with her roommate later. Caroline already knew where her room mate would be tonight which meant that time she spent getting herself clean and ready wasn't that much of an issue.

Half an hour later Caroline was climbing out of the shower and combing through her clean, damp blonde locks. She quickly dried her hair and let them curl naturally. She changed into a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, a white off the shoulder top and a pair of black boots. She finished her look with some make up and her favourite black leather jacket.

The blonde grabbed her phone and the keys that she needed before fixing her hair and leaving her dorm room.

* * *

When Caroline arrived at the bar, she ignored the lustful stares of the men that turned to her. She smiled and small talked with some of her friends from college and a few of the older residents before she sauntered over to the bar. She stopped a few steps away from one of the bar stools at the sound of an irresistible British accent.

Lifting her eyes to where the voice came from, Caroline frowned as she noticed the man was talking to the blonde woman serving the bar. Throwing a smile onto her face because Goddammit she is Caroline Forbes and she doesn't show no one that she's unhappy. She moved over to the bar and sat down on one of the seats available and fortunately it was the seat right next to the British sex God yet she didn't acknowledge him. Instead she raised her head up in a confident manner and nodded to her room mate. Camille smiled brightly at Caroline from behind the bar happy that she had finally arrived however she knew that something was wrong with her friend. She wondered if she should ask Caroline what had happened but figured that Caroline wouldn't appreciate that in public.

"You're a little late tonight Caroline," the sweet drawl of Camille reached Caroline's ear. Although Camille looked concerned for Caroline's lateness she didn't voice her concern.

"Yeah, sorry, I fell asleep." Caroline replied sheepishly with a slight smile. Her smiled widened as her favourite drink was placed on the bar in front of her, she thanked Camille and was left alone to her thoughts while the other blonde went to go serve another customer.

* * *

The British man looked away from Camille and over to where the girl sat, Caroline, and he almost fell out of his chair at her beauty. She definitely looked stunning but he could tell there was something wrong with her. The smile she wore on her face was obviously fake; he could only figure it out because it used to be a smile he used to ware everyday. Then she opened her mouth and the sweetest voice he had ever heard came out of her mouth. He wanted to hear more of her voice whether that be in a normal conversation, whispering sweet nothings in his ear or screaming out his name in the midst of her pleasure.

He smiled as he watched her sip at her drink but his smile soon turned into a frown when he noticed he wasn't the only guy in the bar admiring her beauty. He shook his head and wondered why this was bothering him. He didn't even know her name but he was acting like a jealous boyfriend.

"Are you actually going to talk to me or are you just going to sit there all night and stare at me?" _Her_ voice broke Klaus out of his thoughts and he laughed. She turned to face him and he once again took the time to look her over. She was definitely the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

"My apologies love, I was simply admiring the view." He told her, holding his hand out towards her. "Klaus."

She rolled her eyes but chuckled, slipping her hand into his and shaking firmly. "Caroline. It's lovely to meet you Klaus." She spoke happily, a warm and real smile on her face. He grinned, glad that it was him that made her smile like that. In addition, he also liked the way his name sounded coming from her lips. It sounded as if the name rolled out of her pink perfect plump lips. He honestly wanted her to say his name over and over again.

"I believe it is my pleasure to be of your acquaintance. Believe me when I tell you that I have never met a beauty such as yourself." He told her truthfully.

He watched the different emotions that flashed in Caroline's eyes. It started as confused which moved to surprise and then her eyes shined with happiness. However when she spoke it wasn't what he had expected her to say.

"You should know that I'm too smart to be seduced by you," she told him, eying him up and down, smiling. He didn't believe her one bit. But he had time so he would play her little game and he would win. He'd win the game and her heart. She would be his.

"Well that's why I like you." He grinned at her.

He did love a challenge and claiming Caroline Forbes heart would be his biggest challenge yet.

* * *

**AN: So there we have it. First chapter completed. I hope you all liked it and will hopefully review to share your thoughts or give me any tips on how to improve.**

**I hope you all have a lovely night/morning/afternoon. :3**


End file.
